stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffeeshop Choreography
Another early-days RP. Posting for ultimate nostalgia! Initial Setting: Some coffee house in Square. ---- Reginald is now known as Luna|brb : Cross, you keep scaring him off with confused food talk Cross pff Cross oh hey zhe lineup got shorter Ardette Not interested. Cross not fur you i vanna fuckin chai latte Luna|brb is now known as Reginald : :|c : c Cross nomnomchai Cross tiny happy place : everybody go do whatever he usually holds you up from getting done, he's occupied : Juuuust Dette hanging out with her two favorite dudes. Ardette can't say that with a straight face Cross ought to be incredibly gross and in your business just for suggesting that. Cross drinks chai. naw. Reginald ... Reginald sighs, drinks iced decaffinated tea. Ardette takes her coffee black and sweet today, and apparently in the most awkward coffeehouse in the History of Ever. : :T : LOL Ardette Reginald doesn't want to engage in usual prattle while Cross is there. Cross gets headphones Cross gets laptop Cross the two totally get hitched up (but really how else is he supposed to get decent audio quality composing on a laptop) Reginald sidles next to Ardette. "I don't know if he's actually working on something or if he's ignoring us." Ardette doesn't even look up from her notebook, but is polite enough to pause her music. The earbuds stay in, though. "He's probably watching us," she mutters. "And you are stalking me." "It's not my fault that today is..." Reginald pauses to check his phone. "Ghana's independance day and I just happen to be celebrating with... tea." Ardette raises her pen in a sarcastic little salute. "Vive le Ghana," she drawls. Cross if he weren't actually writing music he would be judging your earbuds right now. "That's the spirit!" Reginald replies. "So, this seat taken, or are you busy? Ardette squints up at him incredulously, holding her hands open over her notebook, her coffee, her little table where she's used to not being bothered. "Do I look busy?" Reginald sits down across from her. "That's what I thought." Ardette leans back in her seat and regards him with narrowed eyes. "Are you trying to make me look bad?" Reginald "No, I just wanted to see how you're doing, I swear I won't take up too much of your time." Ardette scans the rest of the coffeeshop, looking for familiar faces, or a certain percentage of colors, or even just someone with the nerve to catch her eye. Her gaze falls on Cross, and she snorts softly. "I'm fine," she says, looking down. "I suppose the polite thing to do is to ask how you're doing, now." Cross has given up on composing, too damn all over the place. Cross opens minecraft and plays that instead Reginald "It's not necessary, Miss Bombaerts. You know, it's not going to hurt your reputation that much just to talk to me in public." : god lol : and here i thought i played mr social party animal, stealer of the spotlight Cross nope, introvert without a piano to hide behind Cross or nearly enough liquor Cross forgets he's eavesdropping Ardette taps her pen against her notebook and smirks to herself. Yes, wasn't she supposed to be Switzerland, the true neutral? Reginald is turning out to be quite the test for her. She takes a deep breath and looks up at him, finally. "How are you?" she says, gesturing to him. "Quite well, surprisingly," Reginald answers, pleasently. "I've actually been socializing with people who aren't you, so I might actually stay out of your hair once in a while." Ardette raises her eyebrows politely and 'ohs'. "Well! That is quite a relief. I don't have enough hair to deal with you every day." "I figured you would agree. How's the food, by the way? Gotten through it all yet?" Reginald asks, referring to what he'd brought before, though he does keep his voice down so people won't get the wrong idea. No, no, of course not. Ardette hasn't, honestly. She's had to pace herself, but he doesn't need to know that. He also doesn't need to know she slept better than she has in weeks, or the fact that she woke up feeling hungover because of it. "It's delightful. You brought me too much." Reginald knew he had, but he also knew she'd eat it. "Well... so I don't do it again in the future, which did you like the most?" Ardette doesn't want to answer. What an awful question to ask; after months of the Vendybars, he couldn't possibly expect her to choose. And giving him an answer feels like explicitly agreeing to the next dinner. Can't do that, either. "You know, I'm still not sure how I feel about you spending cred like that." Reginald shrugs, idly toying with the straw to his drink, "It's really nothing, I don't mind." He suspects that she's suspicious again. Of what, he wasn't certain, but if she's suspicious as to where he gets the cred from in the first place, well, he couldn't blame her. Ardette looks down at her notes, scribbled bits of choreography and track times, but doesn't really see any of it. "Well, it's not going to buy you anything more than company," she says matter-of-factly. "I don't think I implied I wanted anything more than company." Okay, so Reginald may have flirted a little, and ''may ''have gone into things he hadn't meant to, but that really wasn't his intent. "I wouldn't be so back-handed as to bribe you with food." Ardette can't help it. The specific placement of the words 'bribe' and 'food,' and Reginald sitting across from her, and Cross probably watching them both, makes her start chuckling to herself. Ah, god damn it. Cross doesn't seem to respond. Either he missed it or he's blind to irony. Reginald smiles warmly, finishing what was left of his tea, and leaves the empty plastic cup on her table. "Well, Miss Bombaerts, I'll see you in a couple days. Providing I don't run into you again sooner." Ardette just shakes her head with a wistful smirk, half wishing she could tell him why that was funny, half glad she doesn't have to. "Hmmoui, you'd like that, wouldn't you." "Miss Bombaerts..." Reginald replies, almost chiding her, "...if I gave you my honest answer, it'll give you an ego." He shoots Cross a look, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. Satisfied, he takes his leave. Ardette gives Reginald a quizzical look, her features still warm with residual laughter, and just watches him leave the coffeeshop... until her eyes fall on Cross again. Cross should seriously have a hole burned into the back of his head at this point. He gave up on caring what Bandito there had to say. It seemed like flirty nice-talk and it really doesn't interest him except that maybe Ardette could use someone friendly around, assuming she's still what he remembers an Ardette to be like. Cross is off in his own little laptop land by this point, no worries. Ardette's smile wilts as she beholds Cross' head of skunk hair, and she settles back into her seat with a grumble. She turns her music back on and tries to settle into her notes again, but then she notices Reginald's empty tea cup. With a huff, she pops the top off of it and plops her coffee cup inside of the empty one. There, back to one cup. No need to advertise to the world that Ardette Bombaerts accepts guests when doing coffeeshop choreography. Category:Ardette Category:Reginald Category:Cross Category:RP